The present invention relates to a liquid dispensing stand, and, more particularly, to a liquid dispensing stand which is adapted to support a vessel containing therein liquid such as beer and refreshing beverages and to easily dispense any desired quantity of the liquid such as beer and refreshing beverages in cooled state from the vessel in any desired time.
Various liquid dispensing stands of the type as described above has been proposed heretofore.
In such liquid dispensing stands, it has been common to utilize a cool keeping case in order to permit beverages to be dispensed from the vessel at an appropriate low temperature.
The prior art liquid dispensing stand is, however, not satisfactory in performance and manipulation thereof and suffers from low efficiency in the cooling effect to the liquid containing vessel.
The present invention aims at avoiding the disadvantages of the prior art liquid dispensing stand.